My Saviour
by JustLetMePerfectIt
Summary: He turned to thank his saviour and was shocked to see the man, simply walking away. JD stared after him, internally grateful, he had just saved his life. JD/Cox


**Hey, So I watched a music video last night and was totally inspired. The video in question was "Nickelbacks - Savin me", and this fic has the same basic plot line. **

**EN- Season 4ish, JD/Cox but they don't live together. Elliot is still dating Sean and her and JD are still best friends. Carla and Turk are obviously married. Jordan just pops in every now and then but she isn't a complete bitch that is totally against JD/Cox, she gets along with Perry actually. Instead of Sasha, JD owns a car.**

**Oh and this wont make sense now, but I am doing the numbers - years,days,minutes,seconds**

**Keep that in mind!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Scrubs or Nickelback's - Savin me. BTW Bill Lawrence is one lucky guy...**

_**My Saviour**_

_I love it when Perry and I go for a walk on our days off. Sometimes Jack comes with us when he is living at Perry's apartment, but Jordan has him this week. So it's just me and Perry._

"Newbie, we need to get you some help. I mean, who has an inner-monologue that isn't totally insane."

JD just grinned and shrugged as they walked towards the gates of the park. Today hadn't been bad. The skies were a nice sapphire blue and there was a light breeze. The two doctors had been for a couple of laps around the park with no interruptions and Perry had actually bothered talking this time.

_I'm sure Carla had something to do with us not being interrupted though. Perry and I have both been kinda grumpy around the hospital lately due to the fact we both have ridiculous shifts and when we don't we keep getting called in._

"...damn incompetent interns."

Perry smirked down at the younger man, "As much as I agree with your comment Katy, you just proved my point." He smiled at the adorable blush that covered JD's cheeks. He couldn't help it, a pink Newbie, was one of his favorite types of Newbie.

"Oh Crap!"

Perry stopped and turned to see a rather pissed off looking JD looking down at his pager.

"Interns?"

JD frowned and nodded, "I wasn't this bad right?"

Perry smirked and walked over and pressed his lips to JD's in a brief kiss, "You were actually a pretty good intern Amy, better than these idiots anyway."

JD beamed at him and they both started to walk out the gates towards their cars. A rather dirty looking man was standing close by and JD couldn't help but notice he was staring just above his and Perry's heads. JD turned and looked above Perry's head, but he saw nothing.

_The dude must just be high on drugs._

Perry had also noticed the man, but he just ignored him, it wasn't the first time he had seen a totally wacko hobo.

JD frowned when the guy started to look very alarmed when he looked above his head again, but he tried to ignore him like Perry had.

"See ya Newbie, call me when you get back."

The younger man smiled, kissed Perry and watched him get into his car. When Perry was in, he walked towards his own car. But just before he reached it, he felt arms pull him back.

2 seconds later, a large sign fell from the building he was parked beside and landed on and crushed his car. The car he had just about to enter. The car he would have died in.

JD's eyes widened in shock, his brain hadn't registered what had just happened. His vision went kinda blurry.

"NEWBIE!"

JD felt the arms release him and he turned to his left to see Perry running towards him from his own car. He turned to thank his saviour and was shocked to see the man, simply walking away. JD stared after him, internally grateful, he had just saved his life.

"Ne- JD are you okay?"

JD turned back towards Perry, eyes wide.

JD whimpered, "Perry.....my car." and fell forwards, into Perry's waiting arms.

---------

Perry had thought JD was going to pass out, ever since he had saw the paleness of the young mans face and so he had been prepared to catch him.

The older man couldn't believe what had just happened. That was a total freak accident. A total freak accident that had almost killed HIS Newbie. Perry winced as he looked at the remains of Newbie's car.

Gently, he lowered JD to the ground. A crowd was starting to gather, apparently quite a few people had just witnessed what had happened.

"Oh my God! Is he okay!?!"

"Someone call 911!"

"How did that happen?!"

Perry had had enough he stood up and shouted, "SHUT UP AND STAND BACK!". Apparently he sounded pretty scary, as everyone moved back and stayed quiet like he had just commanded.

Perry bent down as he saw JD start to stir.

"Perry?"

JD sat up and was staring just above Perry's head looking perplexed. He reached his arm out and started to moving his arm around the area above Perry's head. That just seemed to confuse him even more.

"Newbie, what the hell are you doing?"

The younger man looked up and saw quite a few people staring at them from about 10 feet away.

"Do you not see them?"

Perry frowned, "Of course I see the peop-"

The younger man shook his head, "No, the numbers."

_Okay, Perry can't see them. _

JD groaned and looked around himself, he noticed that everyones numbers were slowly going down. They looked like orange analog timers floating above every ones heads if he had to compare them to anything. Perry's number for instance was 46,045,23,57 and a young man behind him was 61,235,13,11 . The last two numbers were the only ones really going down in general, but in a few people he had seen the numbers going down too.

_You probably are in just in shock and having hallucinations._

"Newbie... Are you okay?"

JD gave him a weak grin, "I'm just peachy."

Perry ignored the sarcasm and turned towards JD's car.

"Your cars dead."

Ignoring the numbers, JD also turned towards his car and winced.

_Looks like I'm going to have to use Sasha again. Heehee Perry is going to hate that. After all, he was the one who made me get the car so I wouldn't have to ride the scooter anymore._

"And don't even start to think you are getting the over grown hair dryer back Michelle."

JD didn't get a chance to reply as the sounds of an ambulance were getting pretty loud and close.

"Perry, I'm not going to hospital, I'm fine!"

Perry sighed, "I didn't call for it, but its for the best Liz, you did get a bit of a shock there."

_I'm not going, he can't make me. He can't!_

--------

_How the hell did he make me?_

JD was sitting on a gurney in the ambulance with Perry sitting next to him on a chair.

"This is ridiculous, there is nothing wrong with me!"

_Apart from the fact the numbers haven't disappeared, but I see no need to mention them, they aren't doing any harm._

Perry just ignored him and watched as a nervous paramedic started to check Newbie's blood pressure. If he was being honest with himself, he would say that he was still freaking out over the accident. If that guy hadn't pulled JD back...

When they reached Sacred Heart, JD point blank refused to be wheeled in by wheel chair, or by gurney.

When they got inside Carla immediately rushed at him. He saw the short Latina woman's number way before he saw her and was ready for the crushing hug.

"Bambi..."

JD smiled reassuringly at her, "I'm fine, no damage done."

-------

After a quick check up (against JD's will, but Perry insisted) JD went to look for his interns who had paged him.

He found them in the second ICU room he checked, looking down at an old woman.

"Lisa, whats the problem?"

His blond intern nervously pointed towards the woman, "Dr Dorian, her heart is failing and we can't figure out why. She came in yesterday after having a minor stroke, but her vitals were fine until 10 minutes ago."

But JD wasn't listening to his intern, he was looking above the woman's head. Of all the numbers he had seen so far, hers was the lowest at 000,000,07,13.

An idea popped into his head, but he ignored it. It was totally ridiculous.

"Keep an eye on her Lisa, page me if she gets any worse".

He walked out the room, deciding that he would stick around the hospital for a little while.

He sat on the nearest chair and pressed his hands to his eyes. The numbers were driving him mental and it had only been about an hour since they had been appeared. He just wanted them to go away.

He stood up and went to the closest mirror, he couldn't see a number above his own head. He frowned, that just made things even more confusing.

He winced when he heard a shrill beeping noise and then frowned when he realised when it was coming from the old ladies room. He stood at the window and watched as there was already a doctor and nurses in there.

Her number was going down rapidly.

It was beginning to makes sense

_(00,10) I know that old lady isn't going to make it._

_(00,09) _

_(00,08) The staff in that room are fighting a hopeless battle._

_(00,07) _

_(00,06) This thing I have, I wouldn't call it a gift, it's more of a curse._

_(00,05)_

_(00,04) I don't know why it happened, but at least I understand it now._

_(00,03)_

_(00,02) In two seconds that lady is going to-_

_(00,01)_

_(00,00) Die._

JD walked away from the window and towards the nurses station were Perry was waiting for him.

"Did you find who paged you Newbie?"

A nod was JD's answer and a rather sad, "Yes Dr Cox." and Perry immediately knew what had happened.

"It happens Newbie, come on, I'll drive you back to my apartment." Perry said, trying to cheer the young doctor up.

But the death of the patient wasn't what was upsetting JD. The numbers just seemed so evil. He hated the way he could see Perry's number slowly, steadily dropping, with every passing second. The only comfort that he had was that it was a large number.

He smiled, Carla's was large too. He hadn't seen Elliot and Turks but he didn't think he really wanted to.

As he and Perry walked towards the exit, JD peered into the windows of other rooms. He smiled at a young comatose girl's room, she would survive this and live a long life. But his smile dropped as he passed Perry's patients room. A young man, who had been in a car accident. His number was pretty low. He wouldn't survive the night. Perry would be crushed. He had hoped that young man would pull through this.

"Come on JD." Perry said softly, wondering why JD had seemed so distracted. Sure there had been the accident, but that was all fine now (Apart from the car issue). Perry put a hand on JD's back and steered him out the building and towards the car park.

"Hey Per-Per!"

Perry did a dramatic fake sigh, "Aah If it isn't the she-devil, is it time to take my soul already?" The two got on well really, they had been good friends ever since they had decided to call it quits for good, so now they just teased each other in good nature.

_The soul comment was ironic really..._

Jordan snorted, "Please Per, I have that already." She turned towards JD, "And how are you Home Wrecker?"

JD would have been both worried and offended at the last comment if it wasn't for Jordan's teasing smile and wink, letting him know that she was kidding.

"I'm fine thanks Jordan, how are you?"

She smirked, "I was fine, until I got stuck in traffic due to an accident that some little girl caused by the park."

"Hey that wasn-"

"I was kidding DJ, seriously, anyway Per could you take Jack next week? I have a date in Spain with Marco."

"Sure Jordo-roo.."

The two talked, but JD wasn't paying attention. He was staring past them at a young woman. She looked about 20 and she was talking on a cell phone. (Which JD noticed with amusmant also had a number above it - was probably the person on the phone who's number he could see, he doubted a cell phone would last for 50 years.)

What he didn't understand was why that healthy looking young woman's number was dropping rapdidly. The years were litterally dropping by the second. That just made no sense what so ever.

"DJ? What are you looking at..aah Perry looks like you have competition."

That's when JD saw it, the bus that was rounding the corner, the bus the young woman wouldn't see in time as she tried to cross the road, not paying attention.

Ignoring the shouts of confusion from both Perry and Jordan, JD sprinted as fast as he could towards the woman on the phone.

_(00,10)_

_(00,09)_

_(00,08) _He didn't think he was going to reach her in time.

_(00,07)_

_(00,06)_

_(00,05)_

_(00,04) _He was close, all he had to do was reach forwards and grab her back.

_(00,03)_

_(00,02) _Putting himself in danger, he reached out and pulled her back.

(51,322,12,43)

He still held on to her as the bus went by. He felt her start to shake in shock. Then he let her go and simply walked back towards a shocked Perry and Jordan, not even once looking back.

He smiled, the numbers were gone.

**Hey hope you enjoyed that - review if you can :)**


End file.
